Imperial Knight
*Master Antares Draco |members=*Roan Fel *Sigel Dare *Antares Draco *Marasiah Fel *Ganner Krieg *Treis Sinde *Elke Vetter† *Mohrgan Fel† *Azlyn Rae |headquarters=*Coruscant *Bastion |locations= |hideh= |formed=New Jedi Order |founded=Sometime after 43 ABY |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |hideot= |era=Legacy era |affiliation=*Fel Empire *Empire-in-exile }} The '''Imperial Knights', formally the Knights of the Empire, were an order of Force-practitioners loyal to Emperor Roan Fel of the Fel Empire around 130 ABY. They were fully trained in the ways of the Force and, unlike previous Imperial Force-based organizations, rejected the dark side of the Force. Though they did not draw on the dark side, they did not strictly follow the light side either, and were viewed as Gray by the Jedi Order. The Imperial Knights swore loyalty to their Emperor, serving the Force as embodied by him. By 130 ABY, Emperor Roan Fel was a fully-trained Imperial Knight, and the leader of the organization. However, if the Emperor were to ever fall to the dark side, it was the duty of the Imperial Knights to either remove him or bring him back to the light, as ultimately, it was the Force that they owed their allegiance to. Following the Fel Empire's displacement by Darth Krayt in 130 ABY, the Imperial Knights fled from the capital with their Emperor, becoming a part of his Empire-in-exile. By 137 ABY, several Imperial Knights were being routinely sent on missions by Roan Fel, as he sought to establish alliances with both the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances and the Jedi Order. They were often on the front lines of the Second Imperial Civil War, battling Darth Krayt's forces on such planets as Vendaxa, Mon Calamari, and Had Abbadon. Organization and philosophy The Imperial Knights were founded some time before 130 ABY. The Emperor of the Galactic Empire and leader of the Imperial Knights by 130 ABY, Roan Fel, was a descendant of Baron Soontir Fel,Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide who himself was not Force-sensitive. Fel's son Jagged went on to become the first Emperor of the revived Galactic Empire, and the first Emperor that the Imperial Knights swore fealty to.Star Wars Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2 The Imperial Knights were a highly-organized order by 130 ABY, serving under Emperor Roan Fel. They were sometimes referred to as "Imperial Jedi". By 137 ABY, several Imperial Knights bore the title of Master, including Antares Draco, Ganner Krieg, and Treis Sinde. Draco was officially the second-in-command of the Order, and was at the head of its disciplined command structure.Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide In the aftermath of the Sith-Imperial War, a number of Jedi who surrendered to the Empire joined the ranks of the Imperial Knights.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Such was the case of Padawan Azlyn Rae.Star Wars Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2 It was said that the first loyalty of the Imperial Knights was not to the Force, but to the Empire as personified in the Emperor. Imperial Knights were in the service of the Emperor for life --- only one knight ever left the order, and in the words of Marasiah Fel, "his life proved short".Star Wars Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2 Though the Imperial Knights ultimately served the Force through the Emperor, this was only true if he served the light side of the Force. If he were ever to turn to the dark side, their duty was to either bring him back to the light or remove him from power. .Star Wars Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10 This policy had been in place since the Order's founding, and as such, Ganner Krieg maintained that it was ultimately the Force that they owed their allegiance to. According to Treis Sinde, the Imperial Knights served the Force by serving an Empire that brings order, with their duty having been to the Emperor for three generations. Sinde also asserted that sacrificing innocents when necessary for the greater good was the Imperial way.'' The Imperial Knights did not draw on the dark side, but were said to not strictly follow the light side either, obeying the orders of the Emperor before anything else. As such, the Jedi viewed the Imperial Knights as "gray". The Imperial Knights were also considered Gray Jedi by the Jedi Order due to the Jedi's belief that they did not truly follow the way of the Force. This view of them was reminiscent of the Gray Jedi of the Old Jedi Order, such as Qui-Gon Jinn.Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War History Early History The initial concept of Imperial Jedi was first mentioned in 22 ABY during the rediscovery of the Outbound Flight by members of the Empire of the Hand and agents from the New Republic. Accompanying the expedition were members of the New Jedi Order; Luke Skywalker and his wife Mara Jade Skywalker. It was during this time that Admiral Voss Parck offered Mara Jade a position within the Empire of the Hand. After the end of the crisis with the Vagaari, Chak Fel indirectly mentioned that they wanted to attract Luke Skywalker to the Empire of the Hand and establish an academy within their space. Later, in 43 ABY, Jagged Fel discussed with the possibility of Jaina Solo helping to establish some form of Jedi presence within the Empire for a number of reasons though she was reluctant to support this idea. The Imperial Knights were founded within the Empire approximately three generations prior to 137 ABY, under the jurisdiction of Jagged Fel. Jagged's son later led the Imperial Knights; Treis Sinde was among those who served under him. Prior to 130 ABY, Roan Fel became the third in his bloodline to lead the Empire and its Imperial Knights. At some point in time, an Imperial Knight left the order, but did not live very long afterwards, having been presumably assassinated by agents of the Emperor. Sith-Imperial War following the end of the Sith-Imperial War.]]In 127 ABY, war broke out between the Galactic Alliance and Roan Fel’s Empire. During this three-year conflict, Fel, who did not support the war, forbade his knights from participating. Following the Battle of Caamas, which saw the defeat of the Galactic Alliance and the end of the war, Director of Imperial Intelligence Nyna Calixte confronted Fel and two other Imperial Knights, Antares Draco and Fel's cousin Mohrgan. Calixte revealed that the Sith were planning to assassinate Fel and assume control of the Empire. His survival was in both his own and her interests, as it would allow Calixte and her lover, Grand Moff Morlish Veed, to remain important to Krayt. Fel realized that the Sith would expect both him and a contingent of Imperial Knights to appear before the Moffs, and Mohrgan, eager to test himself against the Sith, volunteered to lead a squad to protect Fel's double. Later on, the Moffs appeared before the Emperor's double in the Imperial Throne Room, when Darth Krayt arrived along with Darths Nihl, Maladi, and Wyyrlok. Krayt singlehandedly slew all four Knights, before striking down the decoy, who he believed to be Fel himself. All Moffs present swore their allegiance to Darth Krayt, the new Emperor of the galaxy. Though four Imperial Knights lay dead, the ruse allowed Fel and Draco to make an underground escape from Coruscant. Displaced from his throne, Roan Fel and his Imperial Knights were now in exile.Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 Postwar period In the seven years following the war, several Jedi who had surrendered to the Empire joined the Imperial Knights.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Azlyn Rae, whose training in the ways of the Force had begun within the Jedi Order, saw it completed by the Imperial Knights. For those seven years, Roan Fel and his Empire-in-Exile remained a thorn in Darth Krayt's side, executing hit-and-run tactics on Krayt's Imperial fleets. Second Imperial Civil War Reorganization on Bastion In 137 ABY, Roan Fel returned to the Imperial stronghold of Bastion, which had been under the control of Darth Krayt's Empire for seven years. Accompanied by Imperial Knights Ganner Krieg, Antares Draco, and Sigel Dare, Fel believed that with Bastion as a home base, his Empire could become a more potent threat to Krayt, and wished to keep the knowledge secret for as long as possible. Fel’s Empire, and by extension the Imperial Knights, had a new and permanent home. At the same time, Darth Krayt received intelligence that Fel's daughter, Marasiah, herself an Imperial Knight in training, was hiding on the planet Socorro. Hoping to learn of Fel's whereabouts, Krayt sent his newly-named hand Darth Talon to Socorro to kill Imperial Knight Elke Vetter, who was traveling with Marasiah. Talon killed Vetter, whose last stand allowed Marasiah and her companion Astraal Vao to escape, but Talon intended to follow them to Fel. When this news reached Bastion, Antares Draco immediately volunteered to take three knights to Socorro to rescue her, but was forbidden to do so by Fel. Fel understood Darth Krayt's ploy, and would not allow his new base to be discovered yet, even at the expense of his daughter's life. Marasiah and Astraal were eventually picked up by Bounty Hunter Cade Skywalker, who, along with the other crew members of his ship, the Mynock, decided to turn both Marasiah and her father over to the Sith and collect their bounties. The Mynock made its way to Vendaxa, and Darth Krayt decided to send more Sith to Talon’s aid, anticipating that Fel would send more Imperial Knights.Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4 Fel, however, insisted that it was too early for Krayt to learn that Bastion had been retaken. Draco and his trusted friend Ganner Krieg went to Vendaxa anyway, in two stolen ''Predator''-class fighters, wondering if loyalty was the same as obedience. Arriving on Vendaxa, their fighters were shot down by a Sith ''Fury''-class fighter, but the two managed to escape the flaming wrecks of their ships. Along with the Jedi Knights Wolf Sazen and Shado Vao, the three Imperial Knights engaged the Sith in combat. Despite seven years of tension between the Jedi and Roan Fel’s Empire, the Jedi and Imperial Knights were fighting side-by-side against their common enemy, the Sith. During the battle, Marasiah was cut down by a Zabrak Sith while protecting a derelict Cade Skywalker.Star Wars Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5 Believing that the one person they had sworn to protect had been cut down, Krieg and Draco fought with renewed vigour; Krieg managed to kill a Nautolan Sith. While cradling what he believed to be her corpse in his arms, Draco realized that Marasiah was still alive, and directed all his efforts into keeping her that way, even revealing to Sazen that the Massacre at Ossus had happened against the Emperor’s orders. With the Sith at bay, the Jedi and Imperial Knights managed to safely get onboard, and the Mynock took off. In what she believed would be some of her dying words, Marasiah Fel expressed her belief that the Imperial Knights would need to ally themselves with the Jedi in order to take down Darth Krayt. Skywalker, however, himself a former Jedi, managed to heal her. With everyone safe, the Mynock arrived at Bastion.Star Wars Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6 Fallout from Vendaxa After Skywalker secretly departed Bastion in the middle of the night, Roan Fel called Krieg and Draco before him and berated them for disobeying a direct order. He believed that he now had a stalemate with Darth Krayt's Empire thanks to them, as the Sith would likely have tracked them back to Bastion. Though Krayt could not afford an all-out attack on Bastion, Fel was no longer sure that he could bring in new troops. However, Fel knew that revealing that he had been disobeyed would undermine his authority, and thus retroactively approved their mission to Vendaxa. They were now the Empire's foremost heroes, and they would be embarking on the most dangerous missions from now on. He then sent them on their next mission --- they would be escorting Captain Mingo Bovark to the Wheel, where Bovark would be discussing a possible alliance with Admiral Gar Stazi of the Galactic Alliance Remnant Fleet. Fel needed allies, and having met Sazen and Vao, doubted he could find them among the Jedi. Their mission was to ensure Bovark's safety at all costs, and see that the negotiations went smoothly.Star Wars Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1 Aboard the Wheel, Stazi and Bovark met in a conference room, with both sets of guards required to wait outside. Draco indicated that he didn't trust the Galactic Alliance guards, and vowed to win back the Emperor's trust. While the talks were happening, Imperial Spies Morrigan Corde and Jor Torlin, also aboard the station, managed to cause the Imperial shuttle to fire on Stazi's ship using a Command Override Limpet Droid, which caused Stazi to believe that Roan Fel had betrayed him. An angry Stazi drew a vibro-shiv on Bovark, while outside in the hallway, a firefight erupted between the Imperial Knights and the Galactic Alliance guards. Krieg held off the guards with his lightsaber while Draco burst into the room to retrieve Bovark. Wheel Administrator Pol Temm and several security guards arrived, and called on the Imperial Knights to surrender their weapons immediately. Draco refused, and Temm ordered the Imperials off of the Wheel, declaring the station off-limits to all of Roan Fel's forces. Bovark wondered why the Imperial shuttle had fired, and Draco suspected sabotage. He vowed to find and kill whoever was responsible, as they had set off a chain reaction of events that had resulted in Krieg and Draco taking great steps to alienate their Empire from both the Wheel and the Galactic Alliance. As Draco had Force-pushed Gar Stazi across the room, Roan Fel's Empire still found itself without any allies.Star Wars Legacy 10: Trust Issues, Part 2 Working with the Galactic Alliance Some time later, Emperor Fel, having survived an assassination attempt by the Sith Darth Kruhl,Star Wars Legacy 13: Ready to Die sent Imperial Knights Treis Sinde and Sigel Dare on a mission to sabotage the Advanced Star Destroyer Imperious, which was nearing completion at the Mon Calamari Shipyards. Destroying the vessel would mean denying its usage to Darth Krayt's Empire. Undercover and in plainclothes, Sinde and Dare infiltrated the vessel and planted three sets of explosives, the first two of which they expected to be found, and the third anticipated to remain undiscovered. The explosives were primed to go off when the Imperious's weapon systems came online during its shakedown cruise; the hope was that the ship would be far enough away from Dac that the Mon Calamari would not get blamed. The plan hit a snag, however, when Admiral Gar Stazi of the Galactic Alliance executed his own bold mission to steal the Imperious from Krayt's Empire, hoping to add the ship to his fleet's arsenal. Stazi's plan succeeded, though it cost him his flagship the Indomitable in the process, along with one third of the Mon Calamari shipyards, and the life of one of his most trusted men, Captain Jaius Yorub.Star Wars Legacy 21: Indomitable, Part 2 Angered at the loss of the Imperious, and fuming over Cade Skywalker having recently escaped from his clutches, Darth Krayt brought a legion of Sith and stormtroopers to Dac, and ordered the execution of ten percent of the Mon Calamari population, beginning with the members of the Mon Calamari Council. The remaining ninety percent throughout the galaxy were to be interred in work camps. As Sith and stormtroopers swarmed New Coral City, Sinde and Dare, still in plainclothes, fought their way through Krayt's forces in order to locate Monia Gahan, niece of former Senator and Galactic Alliance Triumvirate member Gial Gahan. Treis Sinde realized that the explosives which he and Sigel Dare had planted would not be discovered by Gar Stazi. Believing Stazi to be an ally of Roan Fel in opposition to Darth Krayt, Sinde knew that he had to be warned of the sabotage. Sinde knew that Fel hoped to ally with Stazi, and that by warning the admiral, they could convince him of their good intentions and persuade him to reenter into negotiations for an alliance with Emperor Fel. Escape from Dac Sinde and Dare located Gahan, who agreed to help them reach Stazi so long as they assisted in the rescue of her fellow Rogue Squadron pilots who had been captured during the battle. She pointed out that it would be a sign of Emperor Fel's sincerity if the Imperial Knights brought Stazi all of his missing people. The two Knights then cut their way through legions of stormtroopers as Gahan rescued her fellow Rogues from a prison cell. Dressed in stormtrooper armor, the group managed to board the personal shuttle of Darth Azard, a Quarren Sith Lord, thanks in large part to a mind trick used by Dare. As the shuttle prepared to launch, Darth Azard approached with his lightsaber lit, prompting Sinde to remain behind and duel him in a delaying action. Dare used the Force to jettison a fuel tank into the path of the ship's rear guns, and instructed one of the Rogues to fire on it. A massive explosion occurred in the hangar, covering the shuttle's escape, and distracting Azard long enough for Sinde to dive off of the hangar level and escape. Dare and the Rogues rendezvoused with Stazi aboard the Imperious, and Stazi's crew disarmed the third set of explosives. A belligerent Dare told Stazi "you're welcome", prompting Stazi to inform her that she was lucky to have not been shot yet. Gahan cut the tension between the two by venturing her opinion that Treis Sinde had been correct: The Sith were the common enemies of both Roan Fel and Gar Stazi. Though they needn't be friends, it would be beneficial to become allies. Gahan and Dare agreed that Sinde had been willing to sacrifice himself to the greater good, but Dare expressed her belief that he was still alive. She suspected he would be joining up with whatever resistance group the Mon Calamari were no doubt creating in response to the genocidal campaign initiated by Darth Krayt. Unbeknownst to her, Sinde did just that. Stazi realized the necessity of bringing down Krayt, and instructed Dare to contact Roan Fel and inform him of his willingness to work together against their common enemy. Largely thanks to the actions of the Imperial Knights, an alliance between the Galactic Alliance and Roan Fel's Empire was now possible. Pursuing Cade Skywalker At some point following the events on Vendaxa, Marasiah Fel completed her training and became a full-fledged Imperial Knight.Star Wars Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1 Her father regretted allowing Cade Skywalker to escape from Bastion following Vendaxa, and having learned from his contact on Coruscant that Skywalker had recently escaped from the Temple of the Sith, he dispatched Jedi-turned-Imperial Knight Azlyn Rae to track him down. Rae followed the Mynock from Socorro to Iego, where where Skywalker and his crew were visiting Bantha Rawk at his nest. Waiting until the middle of the night, Rae attacked Skywalker, who was high on the euphoria of death sticks, but was subdued by Rawk, who had felt a disturbance in the Force. Removing her bounty hunter disguise, Rae revealed her identity to her childhood friend, and was invited inside by a surprised Skywalker. Rae told a false tale to Cade, Jariah Syn, Deliah Blue, Rawk, and Rawk's wife Droo, telling them that after the fall of Ossus, she had become a bounty hunter. During the story, a Star Destroyer entered the system, with its captain suspecting that the Mynock was on Iego. After being abused by the Imperials, Rae used a mind trick to send them on their way. Realizing that he couldn’t hide any longer, Skywalker decided to kill Darth Krayt, but knew that he needed allies to do it. Hoping that he could find some among the Jedi, Rawk informed him of the Hidden Temple, and Skywalker set a course for Taivas, allowing Rae to accompany him in her own ship. On her way out of the system, Azlyn contacted Marasiah Fel, Ganner Krieg, and Antares Draco, who were nearby in a ship of their own, and relayed the coordinates of the Hidden Temple to them. Though Krieg and Draco suspected that she might be setting them up, the three Imperial Knights set a course for the Hidden Temple. The Hidden Temple Arriving at Taivas, the Mynock landed at the Hidden Temple, where its crew departed and was met by Wolf Sazen and Shado Vao, only to discover that the Imperial Knights had cloaked their ship and followed them in. As Draco, Krieg, and Sia Fel disembarked into the hangar, Cade angrily clashed sabers with Draco, while Vao dueled Krieg. After Cade Force-pushed both Krieg and Draco across the hangar, Sazen attempted to calm the situation down, prompting Fel to reveal the truth about Rae’s status as an Imperial Knight, and to declare her as within the mantle of safe conduct for the Imperial Knights' diplomatic mission. She then informed Sazen that she had come on behalf of her father, to open discussions with the Jedi about a possible alliance between them and Roan Fel's Empire.Star Wars Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' Although Sazen believed that the relaying of the Hidden Temple’s coordinates to Bastion had been a poor way to begin negotiations, Cade, Rawk, and the Imperial delegation were permitted to appear before the Jedi Council. Jedi Master T'ra Saa believed that the Force had allowed the Imperials there for a reason, and that the council would decide if they could trust an alliance with them. Fel gave a long speech, revealing that Roan Fel had not ordered the massacre of Ossus, and had explicitly ordered that the Jedi be allowed to withdraw to Ossus and remain unharmed. With Fel now being a thorn in the side of the Sith, he was an ally to the Jedi, with the Sith as their common enemy. With Gar Stazi having opened talks with Fel, Sia called on the Jedi to do the same. T'ra Saa sensed truth in her words, but regretted that there weren't enough Jedi to oppose the Sith, and likely wouldn't be for several generations. Cade then chimed in, revealing knowledge of Darth Krayt and the One Sith that he had learned during his time as their captive, and proposed a plan of his own: Assassinate Darth Krayt. The Jedi Council were taken aback by Cade's proposal, and told him that they would meditate on it. The Imperial Knights were impressed by it, however; With Darth Krayt dead, no one but Roan Fel would be able to claim the throne. Sia mused that Cade's knowledge of the Sith would be useful, and that they could possibly convince him to join the Imperial Knights, either for honor, or for credits. Later on, the council informed Cade that they would not support his attempt to assassinate Darth Krayt, but he decided to proceed with his mission without their assistance. As he returned to the Mynock, Deliah Blue informed him that the Imperial Knights had loaded their fighters into the ship's hold, after Cade's astromech droid, R2-D2, opened the cargo bay doors for them. Though she had expressed a desire to remain with the Jedi, Azlyn Rae stood with her fellow Imperial Knights as Draco told Cade that the princess had assigned he, Rae, and Krieg to assist him on the assassination mission while she stayed behind to continue negotiating an alliance with the Jedi. Mission to assassinate Darth Krayt The Mynock traveled to Had Abbadon in the Deep Core, as Cade had formulated a plan to lure Darth Krayt there, but was yanked out of hyperspace by the interdiction field of the Star Destroyer Iron Sun, which Old Republic Jedi Celeste Morne had commandeered ten years before. As Draco and Krieg searched the corridors of the ship, Cade, along with Syn, Rae, and Shado Vao, was attacked by several Rakghouls, and separated from the Imperial Knights. Draco and Krieg returned to the hangar and suggested to Deliah Blue that Cade was dead and that the mission be called off, but Morne, impressed by Cade’s healing abilities, decided to join them on their mission.Star Wars Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9 With Morne as their newest passenger, the Mynock arrived at Had Abbadon. In a ruse, Draco and Krieg piloted their TIE Predators after Shado Vao's TwinTail Fighter, and blasted gounded TIE pilots before they could get to their ships, helping to rid the base of its Imperials. With the base clear, Draco accessed the HoloNet and informed Roan Fel of the Muur Talisman and its powers. Fel realized the power of the Talisman, and told Draco to obtain it. With his new instructions, Draco interrupted a tender moment between Krieg and Rae, and got into a verbal quarrel with his trusted friend regarding their primary duties as Imperial Knights. Lured to Had Abbadon by the bait of the Muur Talisman, Darth Krayt arrived along with four of his most trusted Sith Lords: Darth Stryfe, Darth Wyyrlok, Darth Talon, and Darth Maladi. As they confronted Morne and Cade, Draco, Krieg, Rae, and emerged from hiding, having managed to conceal themselves in the Force, and attacked the Sith. However, Morne's army of Rakghouls cut them off from the battle. Draco, wanting to ensure both the death of Krayt and the obtainment of the Talisman, ordered Krieg and Azlyn to take care of Krayt while he confronted Celeste Morne. Rae protested, but was angrily Force-pushed away by Draco, who was in turn physically restrained by Krieg. A frustrated Krieg bid him go confront Morne while he and Azlyn dealt with Krayt.Star Wars Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11 Draco cut his way through several Rakghouls and confronted Morne, who engaged him in lightsaber combat, taunting him and telling him that the Emperor was not worthy of the Talisman. Morne easily Force-pushed Draco away, causing him to hit his head and lose consciousness. The Sith Lord Karness Muur, speaking through Morne, then proclaimed that he would slay the Imperial Knights before taking Krayt's body as his own. Morne then confronted Krayt, and distracted him long enough for a furious Rae to stab him through the chest. Morne then Force-pushed the weakened Krayt off of a cliff, but not before Rae was mortally wounded by the Force lightning produced by Morne and Krayt. With the battle over and Krayt defeated, Cade destroyed the Talisman and killed Morne, but could not effectively heal Rae with the Force. As the crew of the Mynock prepared to depart for Kiffex with Rae, Krieg attempted to go with them, but was halted by Shado Vao. Cade refused them passage, as he knew that they had tried to secure the Talisman for the Empire. The Mynock departed, leaving Draco insistent that they return to Bastion, and Krieg questioning the meaning of his duty.Star Wars Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12 Notable members Roan Fel A fully-trained Imperial Knight, Fel was the third Emperor of the Fel Dynasty to sit upon the Imperial throne, before being ousted from power by Darth Krayt in 130 ABY, following the conclusion of the Sith-Imperial War. Known for his political acumen and strategic thinking, he maintained a persistent campaign against the Sith, even reclaiming the planet of Bastion. Despite this, his desire to reclaim the Imperial Throne guided many of his decisions. Fel's training as an Imperial Knight served him well when the Sith Lord Darth Kruhl attempted to assassinate him at Bastion. Antares Draco Draco was the leader of the Imperial Knights, behind Roan Fel. His formidable skill with a lightsaber matched his ability behind the controls of a fighter, but was perhaps outmatched by the love he felt for Princess Marasiah. Possessed of unwavering loyalty to the cause of the Imperial Knights, Draco would give his life for the Emperor, though his desire to marry the Imperial princess often clouded his thinking, and his loyalty to Fel eventually brought him into conflict with his fellow Knights. Draco was very critical of both the Jedi and the Sith, seeing them as inferior to the Imperial Knights. Ganner Krieg Calm and serious, Ganner was a high-ranking member of the Imperial Knights, and the most trusted friend of Antares Draco. A more level-headed foil to the brash actions of Draco, Ganner was always ready to stand behind his friend, having accompanied him on several dangerous missions, even without the consent of their Emperor. He did disagree with Draco's arrogant dismissal of the Jedi, however, and had feelings for fellow Imperial Knight Azlyn Rae. Marasiah Fel The only child of Emperor Roan Fel and the heir to the Imperial Throne, Marasiah (known to those closest to her as Sia) completed her training as an Imperial Knight following an incident on Vendaxa that saw her pursued by Sith agents. Sia often acted as an emissary between her father and Imperial systems, infiltrating planets in secret in order to determine the loyalty of the officers governing there. Sigel Dare Fiercely loyal to the cause of the Imperial Knights, Dare was rigid in her thinking and approach, severely disliking both the Jedi and the Sith. She was cold as ice and dutiful, but was often blinded to the larger picture, concentrating only on what was in front of her. She did not want to admit that the galaxy was falling apart. Treis Sinde Level-headed and pragmatic, Sinde was able to see the larger picture of galactic affairs, and was considered wise by Sigel Dare. While on a mission to sabotage one of Darth Krayt's Star Destroyers, Sinde saw the wisdom of warning Galactic Alliance Admiral Gar Stazi of danger, and of cooperating with members of Rogue Squadron. He was also willing to sacrifice his life for the greater good of the mission. Azlyn Rae A former Jedi padawan, Rae found herself on her own following the scattering of the Jedi Order in 130 ABY, and was discovered by the Imperial Knights, who completed her training. She then became a bounty hunter. Though willing to deceive her childhood friend Cade Skywalker for the Imperial cause, Rae's reunion with him, and later with her master Rasi Tuum caused her to feel conflicting loyalties between the Imperial Knights and the Jedi.Star Wars Legacy: The Hidden Temple Elke Vetter Vetter was a teacher, friend, and bodyguard to the Princess Marasiah, accompanying her as she acted as the Emperor's emissary in discovering which Imperial officers remained loyal to him. Vetter was killed by Darth Talon on Socorro while allowing the Princess to escape. Although Talon hoped to follow her and discover the location of her father, Vetter's sacrifice allowed Marasiah to be picked up by Cade Skywalker and the crew of the Mynock. Mohrgan Fel Mohrgan was the cousin of Emperor Roan Fel. He served his cousin loyally as a bodyguard for many years, willing to risk death in order to save his Emperor. He was also confident in his own abilities and was eager for a chance to prove himself against the Sith. Darth Krayt slew Mohrgan and three other Imperial Knights when he seized the Imperial throne following the conclusion of the Sith-Imperial War. Other Members *Unidentified Male Imperial Knight *Unidentified Female Imperial Knight *Unidentified Female Imperial Knight (II) Armor and equipment Each Imperial Knight carried a standardized silver lightsaber that produced a silver blade. This symbolized the order's unity, as well as the fact that each member was less than the organization that they serve. The knowledge to build their lightsaber crystals came from Palpatine's Book of Anger.Legacy Era Campaign Guide The standard uniform was a suit of crimson armor, that bore some resemblance to that of the Coruscant Guards and Emperor's Royal Guard of Palpatine's Galactic Empire. The Imperial insignia was printed on the left shoulder pad and right gauntlet; the gauntlet itself was composed of pure cortosis, rendering any lightsaber blade that touched it useless for several minutes. The uniform also included a black hood and cape. hilt of every Imperial Knight.]] The black material that made up part of the Imperial Knights' armor was reminiscent of the ribbed, multi-ply material that Darth Vader once wore underneath his armor. Unlike that armor, Imperial Knight Armor did not provide life support. It was interwoven with small threads of phrik filament to provide additional resistance to lightsaber attacks. Roan Fel wore a more elaborate variant of this armor, along with a royal cape. On her mission to the Hidden Temple, and later to Had Abbadon, Azlyn Rae remained in her bounty hunter's uniform, having been undercover and presumably without her regular armor. Treis Sinde and Sigel Dare also wore plainclothes for their undercover mission to Dac. Powers and abilities The Imperial Knights were fully-trained Force-Users, and were sometimes referred to as "fully-trained Jedi". They were looked upon as inferior by the Sith, often being referred to as "Fel's Forcelings", yet some in the galaxy maintained that there was no denying their discipline, ability, or power. The Imperial Knights were skilled with various uses of the Force, such as levitation, mind-tricks, and lightsaber combat. As with other Force-using groups, proficiency with a lightsaber varied from one Imperial Knight to the next. More experienced Knights have held their own against members of the One Sith, such as when Treis Sinde dueled Darth Azard on Dac, when Roan Fel defeated Darth Kruhl on Bastion, and when Ganner Krieg and Antares Draco helped fight off a large group of Sith on Vendaxa. On that occasion, Master Krieg killed a Nautolan Sith. Other Imperial Knights have been easily defeated by very experienced members of the One Sith, such as when Darth Talon killed Elke Vetter, and when Darth Krayt cut down four Imperial Knights with apparently little effort. The Imperial Knights trained strictly for combat and not contemplation, having even developed two new combat forms, the more aggressive Praetoria Vanil and the defensive minded Praetoria Ishu.Legacy Era Campaign Guide Antares Draco was also said to be very skilled behind the controls of a fighter. Behind the scenes .]] The Imperial Knights were created by John Ostrander and Jan Duursema for the comic series Star Wars: Legacy, though the notion of a Jedi personal bodyguard to the Emperor dates back to the rough draft of A New Hope, where the Jedi are the protectors of the galactic ruler. A revolution occurs, and the Empire is replaced by the "New Empire". The Black Knights of the Sith hunt down the Jedi and supplant them as the Imperial guard and true power behind the throne.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Referred to by John Ostrander as "A Jedi-like fellowship",JOHN OSTRANDER: Star Wars C4LA ComicMix News the Imperial Knights were first revealed in Issue 0 of Legacy, released June 2006. Their first appearance came later that month in Issue 1, but all four Imperial Knights introduced died in that issue. The regular cast of Imperial Knights, including Antares Draco, Ganner Krieg, Sigel Dare, and Princess Marasiah Fel, would not appear until later on in the Broken story arc. Various Imperial Knights have played very prominent roles in the series so far, whether accompanying Cade Skywalker on missions or embarking upon missions of their own.Star Wars Legacy: Trust IssuesStar Wars Legacy: Vector According to Randy Stradley, it was originally decided that there would only be around a dozen Imperial Knights, although this may have been re-evaluated.LEGACY: What's up with the Imperial Knights? Dark Horse Forums The total number of active Imperial Knights is currently unknown, though Legacy 0.5 identifies their numbers as being "small", and the Legacy Era Campaign Guide posits that their number varies between twelve and thirty-six.Legacy Era Campaign Guide The in-universe origins of the Imperial Knights remain shrouded in mystery, with many theories having been put forth by fans. One of the most popular involves Jaina Solo marrying Jagged Fel, adding Force-sensitivity to the Fel bloodline. This idea is supported in Outcast, when Jagged suggests that Jaina leave the Jedi and found her own order within the Empire.Outcast When asked in a chat, though, Jan Duursema seemed to consider that Adalric Cessius Brandl or one of his descendants may have played a part in the Imperial Knights. Significantly, Brandl bears a white lightsaber, similar to the silver sabers borne by Imperial Knights.[http://undermine.net/tracy/mirth/eu/062506legacy1.htm Legacy #1 Chat] Fan reaction John Ostrander has stated that the Imperial Knights have become very popular figures, with gamers being especially interested in them.CELEBRATING STAR WARS: LEGACY Newsarama Forums Star Wars fan Akihiko Monnai has composed pieces of music for Legacy, including a piece for the Imperial Knights.Star Wars Music in Expanded Universe Star Wars and the Expanded Universe His efforts have been praised by both John Ostrander and Jan Duursema.Star Wars: Legacy and Music Jedi Council Forums Figures Members of the Imperial Knights have received their own miniatures and action figures. The Legacy of the Force set of Star Wars Miniatures, released in early 2008, includes miniatures of Antares Draco, Roan Fel, Ganner Krieg, Sigel Dare, and Marasiah Fel. Legacy of the Force at Miniature Trading Miniature Trading Also in 2008, Hasbro, as part of its Legacy Collection comic packs, released two comic packs featuring characters from Legacy in 3 3/4 inch action figures. One of those packs featured Ganner Krieg and Antares Draco appearing in a two-pack along with part five of Broken.Star Wars The Legacy Collection Photo Archives rebelscum.com In 2009, a Sigel Dare figure is scheduled to be released,Star Wars Toy News Archive rebelscum.com paired with Darth Krayt.Star Wars The Legacy Collection Photo Archives rebelscum.com Appearances *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Vector'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Storms'' Sources *''Star Wars Legacy 0'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0½'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' Notes and references }} External links *Imperial Knights dicussion at The Official Site Forums *Imperial Knights discussion at the Jedi Council Forums *Imperial Knights discussion at the Dark Horse Forums * Category:Empire-in-exile military units Category:Fel Empire military units Category:Force-based organizations Category:Imperial military specializations Category:Imperial Knights Category:Imperial organizations de:Imperiale Ritter es:Caballero Imperial pl:Rycerz Imperialny